acexlexi
by personality-group deviantart
Summary: a prequel to our fanfic hidden depths. what happen when the loonatics leader is injured and has to have lexi lookafter him will love spark our first love fanfic so feel free to critisize


**hey peopel its been a while scince i last added a chapter or sorry about the wait i had mass loads of revision to do and many peices of art needed for my exam and the comic we are making on our fanfics anyway on with the story**

**p.s. next time i update a chapter or story we will add a timeline explaining what fanfic takes place and when scince all our stories are linked and can be confusing to understand**

_i dont own the loonatics they belong to warner bros_

Acexlexi love

"Mornin." Ace said as he entered the kichten

"Morning." Tech, danger, slam and rev said in a tired passive tone half asleep around the kitchen table

"Hey what's wrong guys."

"Achooo!"

"That." Replied tech before he lent over the greyish blue table to get his eighth cup of coffe

"Who was that?"ace asked him as he made him self some toast and turned on the kettel

"Lexi she's been snezzing all night." The brown coyote replied

"Your god damn right about that she wounld not stop snezzing I could get my beauty sleep even though I don't need any because I'm already the face of beauty i still like to have my daily sleep!" Danger told ace in an angry tone as he woke him self up after hearing lexi snezze.

"Achhooooo...Hey guys." Said lexi waving to them as she made her way to the kettle that had just finished boiling and started to make her self some coffe.

"Moring lexi." The loonatics said in unision miserably

''What wrong to with all of y...y...yo...achooo!''

''You are you keept us up alnight with your snezzing and blowing your god damn nose!'' shouted danger

Danger then walked past the kettle with his protein shake to add more to it.

Lexi then walked over to get the coffe and suddenly "achooooooo!"

"Nooooooo,Not in my protien shake!"

"Sorry duck I can't st...t...t...o... achoooo...p!"

"You owe me big time sister."

"Come on duck she can't help it."

"Hey wait, how come your not tired ace."

"My rooms completely sound proof."

"Achoooo, owww oww!"

"What's wrong lex?"

"It hurts everytime I snezze"

"Do you want some asprin?"tech asked her

"No thanks I have taken as many as I can."

"Have you tried ear buds?" Rev asked her as he put his plate in the washing.

"Yeah ,can still hear my snezze loudly." Replied lexi.

"How about trying to block your nose." Said danger sarcasticly before covering his ears.

"Achhoooooooooooo!" "god damit oww."

"Sounds like someone going to have to take the day off." Ace said to lexi as he handed her coffe.

"Thanks ace ,wait what do you mean day off, we stopped all the super villans in acmetroplis?"

"Yeah but it dosnt mean that there aren't more out there that were some how changed by the meteor". said ace as he pulled out a chair and sat down at the table with his toast and coffe.

"Got a point a...a...achooooooo!" Oww, oww, oww

"thech do you have any kind of device that could send her to the moon for the Day." Danger asked tech sarcasticly.

"hey you try to get to sleep when all you hear is c4's explodoing everytime you snezze."

"Achoooooooooooooo!"

Danger then got up and walked over to the elevator pushed the button to open the doors and pushed walked up to lexi chair pulled it out and threw her in the elevator ,"please just go away for an hour." Said danger as he whent to push the basement button

"Don't you d...d...da...r...e..."

"Everyone cover your ears!"

" Achoooooooo,achhhooooo,achooooo!" "Owwwww"cursed hearing

"A blessing as well as curse?" said ace

"To right."

"Oh you are kidding me." Tech said to him self as he read the news on their new H.S.T. (hollergram screened tablet).

"Whats worng tech." Asked slam as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Massive, sypher ,mastermind and that professor''

**hope you enjoyed sorry for it being so short please r&amp;r**

**hey guys im back i will try to add the chapaters you guys have been waiting for however **

**i have good news and bad news the good news i got a place in colledge doing graphic **

**#design and media and photography ,the bad news i can no longer can afford my broadband **

**so my internet is being cut of tomorrow untill i get a job which should be soon as i have **

**an iterveiw tommorrow ,most of my money had to go towards my fee for colledge laptops,books**

**,memory cards,camera,photoshop,3ds max which was £100**


End file.
